


Askthetic

by thisisfaycountri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfaycountri/pseuds/thisisfaycountri
Summary: A series of encounters between Harry and company, and the Cullens. Each chapter title is a reference to a question exchanged between the two main characters within the chapter, though sometimes not the full question itself. a plot bunny that ran away with me and will be updated sporadically. Previously posted to FF.net





	Askthetic

The ad wasn't anything particularly eye-catching. Just a for sale ad with a phone number in the middle of the paper I had been reading while sitting in a hotel in Seattle. I'd seen thousands of them since I'd left Britain ten years ago, hiding away from the community I'd left behind. In fact, the only people I consistently saw was my Godfather, my Godson, and my mothers best friend. And even then it was only once or twice a month each, except for Edward, or Teddy as everyone else called him, who I dropped everything for on Fridays and sent home Sunday mornings, no matter where I was or what I was doing. I'd always send ahead a portkey for him, and we'd spend days watching tv, talking, riding bikes and taking trips. He'd seen Paris, and Greece, we've gone to Italy and Egypt, America, Mexico, Brazil, Spain, even Madagascar for his 13th Birthday a few years ago. he was a spoiled rotten kid that I loved more than anything. His little sister, Amyralla, was much more of a bookworm kind of girl, and point blank refused to travel most places. Her godfather, Kingsley, spoilt her rotten in her own way, and she didn't like spending time with me much.

Maybe that's why I paused at the ad. He'd made the suggestion that I should settle down soon. He was 17 now, in his last year of school. He wanted to spend the summer with me before going into the real world, and he didn't' want to spend it jumping from hotel to hotel and no permanent place to be.

So I stroll into the agency that was spread on the ad and purchase the home. It was three stories, with a basement and an attic. It was huge, with a spiraling floorplan. The basement was an open floor, finished, and spanned the entire house. The first floor had a kitchen, dining, living, and parlor rooms. There was also a study and a spare living room. The second floor had a common area on the landing, and then there was 5 bedrooms and three bathrooms. The third floor had four bedrooms and four bathrooms. The attic also had a bathroom but was otherwise open floorplan like the basement was. I moved into the master bedroom on the third floor and set up the study so that I could communicate with Gringotts and any of the investments I had my fingers in. I could technically live off of everything my father and mother had left me, but I'm more than triple it in just 17 years. Apparently, I was good at finding which companies would be a good one to be invested in.

Of course, they had to have verification that I was actually an adult, which irked me to no end. I still looked exactly as I had when I was seventeen, short, with scruffy hair and bright green eyes. The changes were only noticeable if you knew me back then. My glasses were gone, I was more filled out. You couldn't count my ribs anymore, and I had muscle that I worked for. I either wore muggle dress clothes and suits or a leather jacket and ripped jeans with a 20-year-old tee shirt, there was no in between. I was thirty-five, I could dress how I wanted to.

Four days after I bought the house in the small town, I had a Goblin over to set up the floo system in the study and in one of the living rooms on the first floor. As soon as it was finished, I flooed to Grimmauld place.

"Harry!" shouted my godfather, almost tackling me with happiness. He was 56 now, but you couldn't tell with his Wizard genes. Even Remus looked to be just in their 30's now that Severus Snape had created a healthier version of Wolfsbane Potion.

"Hey, Siri." I greet, hugging him back.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright? How'd you floo? Are you hurt?" he rattles off, searching me over for any bumps or scratches. I roll my eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"I found a house," I state bluntly. He freezes before a smile spreads across his face.

"Really? Where? WHat's the floo address? Can I see?" He bounces in place, his black hair slightly streaked grey flying everywhere.

"Yes, Siri, you can come to see," I tell him, laughing. I tell him that the address is Lily's Garden to the guest floo and then we're both flooing over to my barren house. He immediately takes off and I roll my eyes, hollering for him to be careful. When he's finished he meets me in the kitchen where I've made him breakfast since it was barely seven in the morning here.

"Have you ordered any furniture?"

"Just for my room and Teddys," I admit as I set the food on the little island. He grins broadly and I groan. He'd paint, decorate, and furnish my house for me now that I said that.

"You leave my bedroom, bathroom, and attic space alone. And the second-floor lounge." I tell him sternly, and he nods eagerly.

"So how are you? Have you told Teddy?"

"I'm good Siri. I went to the wizarding convention in Seattle and found this place. It's in a small town called Forks, and it is way off the beaten path. No, I haven't told Teddy and you aren't either. It's going to be a surprise." I tell him simply as I sip on the tea I'd made.

"Fair enough, I won't tell him I promise. Which room is yours?"

"third floor, first door to the left. It's connected to the bathroom on that side of the house and there are a guest room and a bathroom on that side of the house as well."

We talk through breakfast, and then I head to my study to write a letter to Teddy that I would send to Gringotts via a box I use to communicate with the Goblins. They send each of the letters on for me for a monthly fee. I pay my and Teddy's fees so that I can get two to three letters a week from my godson. I'd just settled down when I knock the ink over as I hear Sirius cry out and several thuds. I'm out of the study in a flash, headed for the foyer so that I could see the staircase that spiraled up into the house. Sirius was at the bottom, unmoving.

"Shit!" I growl out, casting a diagnostic charm on him as I pull out the mobile phone I'd gotten a year back. I had several muggle investments as well and it helped to reach people. I dialed the emergency service when I see that he has a broken leg and arm, and possibly a head injury. I didn't know any healers around here and Sirius didn't trust wizards as much anymore besides those close few of us that stuck together. It seems like forever, when really it's only a few minutes before I hear an ambulance pulling up out front. I cast a quick glance around, flicking a hand to close my study door, and then deem it muggle worthy and flung open the door. By the time they get him into the vehicle, there's a blood pool at the foot of my stairs and I was already thinking about how much it would be to get a house elf.

I ride in the ambulance with him, answering all their questions calmly as I could. As soon as he was in the hospital room, I call the minister of American magic and tell them what was going on- he was, technically, over here illegally. She immediately began getting documentation together for him and suggested I get her a list by the end of the week as to who she was going to need to make fake passports and muggle information for so that it didn't happen again. I'd dated her son a few years back and she was still on very good terms with me, which was a plus.

"Mr. Potter-Black?" a voice says behind me. I turn, trying to look polite.

"Harry, please," I tell him. He was gorgeous, with light colored hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. He smiles at that and I shake his extended hand.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I just checked over your father. Care to sit?" he asks politely, motioning to the chair I'd been standing by. I don't bother correcting him on the role Sirius had in my life, and sit down obediently.

"Good. Your father has broken his left leg in three places, his right arm in two, and he has a mild concussion. Is there someone you can stay with until he's good to leave the hospital? I've never seen you around town before, you're my children's age." he informs me. I roll my eyes, pulling out my wallet. It had my social security card, my I.D, and my passport in it in a flipbook type form so that I could get into places I needed to go.

"I'm 35, Dr. Cullen. My godfather was helping me decide how I wanted my recently purchased house to be set up. He took off up the stairs while I was in the study when I heard him fall. He's visiting from Britain to help me move in since this is my first official house." I explain to him as simply as I could. He raises a perfectly plucked brow at that, but takes the offered wallet and goes through the passport, I.D., Drivers license, and Social Security card I had in there.

"I'm sorry, Mr. P- Harry. I just assumed, with the way you look…" he trails off, obviously embarrassed.

"You aren't the first one to do so, Dr. Cullen. So, how long until my godfather is released?" I ask, switching back to the topic at hand.

"Three days. We want to make sure everything is healing alright. If that's okay? When is he do back in Britain?"

"He was a free visa in and out for several years, he can come and go as he pleases. The most that would happen is I would need to call my pseudo uncle and tell him he's not missing because I'm not sure he told anyone he was leaving the country." I admit. In fact, I knew it, he was expecting to go back home after he saw the house.

"Alright then. He's sleeping now, but he was coherent enough to tell us what was going on and who you was, though all the nurse heard was 'son' which is why I assumed he was your father. I apologize for that. Would you like to stay the night or are you going home?"

"I'd stay if it's all the same." I decided after a moment of thought. They put me up in Sirius' room on a pull out bed and I lay down, feeling distraught over the fact that I hadn't gone with Sirius up the stairs, or been nearby. I could have easily levitated him to safety if I had.

"Edward, I'd like you to come to work with me tomorrow." My father calls as he enters the house. I glance up from the TV where Emmett and Edward had roped me into a game of theirs.

"Why?" he asks, not looking up from the T.V.

"This man came in injured today, and he had a male with him. He looks like he should be 14 or 15, but he has several papers, including a passport and I.D, that says that he's 35. I can't tell if he's telling the truth or not because he's so…"

"Unexpressive." he decides on after a pause most vampires wouldn't need. He feels… confused? Unsure? And amused, too. What was going on? Before I can think on it Edwards flinging his right arm out and my sister, Alice, is jumping at him as he catches her in his lap. She is full of giggles, perfectly happy in her mates lap as we finish the round of the game we were playing before Edward hands the controller over and loops his arms around her. He grins, obviously hearing something amusing.

"What did you see?" he asks her. There's no verbal response, but he fakes a put upon sigh and shrugs.

"Fine, fine. Is it about me?"

"Not everything is about you Edward." she teases, and I roll my eyes at her response.

"Is it about the man Carlisle wants him to go meet?" I speak up, and she goes silent again, but Edward is grinning.

"It would seem so." he teases. I put down the controller as Emmett goes to a single player mode on his console and everyone else settles around us in the living room.

"Did the boy say where he was staying dear?" asks Esme, settling on the loveseat next to Carlisle.

"He said he recently bought a house nearby, supposedly the one they were found in by the EMTs. His godfather was helping him settle in when he fell down the stairs and broke his leg, and arm and gave himself a concussion. It's about six miles from here." he muses. There's a moment of silence as Edward thinks something over, halfway amused, before he nods.

"Emmett, Jasper, let's go check it out," he says, depositing Alice onto the sofa he'd been on. She makes a huffing noise.

"Don't think I'm letting you go with just the boys." She chides.

"I want to go and see as well," Rosalie says, plucking the remote out of her husband's hands. He pouts but doesn't say anything. It looks like the whole family was going when Carlisle and Esme stand as well.

_ Nothing like good old breaking and entering to bring a family together. _ I think wearily, making Edward laugh. We take off, with Edward leading since he seemed to know where the house was. When we get there I'm surprised to see it really wasn't so far from us- definitely our closest neighbor, at any rate. I pause at the treeline, annoyed. It was the middle of November and it was snowing, which meant we would have to be careful and cover up our steps and anything we touch outside. I make a leap for the house and catch a second-floor window, prying it open and rolling in easily. The room was bare, but that was to be expected. He'd just bought the place supposedly, after all. My nose instantly catches the scent of dry, stale blood and I freeze. Why would it smell like blood?

Carlisle comes in next, and Esme after him, with Alice also coming in Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward bringing up the rear. I lead them down the spiral stairs. I soon find the source of the smell and relax- it was just where the gentleman must have fallen earlier. The master bedroom had a bed, and two buckets of dark red paint waiting, with several pieces of dark colored furniture in the hallway. The attic had a bed as well, with light-colored wood furniture and a shifty, blue-green color waiting to be put up. Otherwise, most rooms were bare and white- after finishing the house a family went bankrupt and never got to paint it or detail anything inside. We almost bought the house itself but decided to let Esme build ours.

"What's with this?" I hear, and we all converge on the smaller living room. Both had huge fireplaces, but this one had a weird powder next to it that Edward was sifting through his fingers.

"No idea, never seen it," Carlisle admits. I also shrug, moving around the bare room and heading for the kitchen. This was fully stocked- the man, child, whatever he ended up being, obviously loved to cook if the state of the dishwasher was any indication.

"Hey, it's in here too," Alice calls, and I find her in the office. There was a simple metal desk up against the windows, with a few bookshelves lining the floor in the middle and a large fireplace taking up most of the wall opposite the door. Two cans of paint are sitting out, but I can't tell what the colors were. Alice is holding a container exactly like the one in the bare living room.

"Obviously it's important. What is it though?" I muse as I open the paint cans. One was a cream color, the other an emerald green. I look at the things on the desk. Some envelopes, a quill of some kind, a spilled bottle of ink ruining a whole piece of paper. There was a signature at the bottom that read the boys name, and a 'dear Edward' at the top. The first paragraph was just a general, ' I miss you, how are your classes? Your parents and Padfoot are celebrating Christmas again this year so we'll be seeing each other the day you get back for the holidays. I just got done with business in Seattle, it's a lot like Scotlands weather here…' it dissolves into the spilled ink at that point and I can't read anything else, besides a small sentence at the bottom saying 'Lots of love Teddy, be good and study hard' before his signature. I move to a box that was on the desk. There was no lock, no design, just an ebony wood box that took up about a foot and a half of space. I go to lift the lid, and I'm startled.

"Carlisle!" I call out, putting more force into it. I'm almost worried that I'm going to break it, but how wasn't it opening? When he shows up I motion to the box.

"Open it," I demand, hoping he'll do as I ask. He frowns but goes to gently lift the lid. He makes a noise of surprise when he doesn't get it to lift immediately. After a moment of trying, he puts more force into it. Something that normally, a vampire doesn't have to do. I call out for Emmett next, if anyone can get a box open of all things, it'll be him.

"Can I smash it?" he asks absently as he pushes this way and that on the lid.

"No!" we all cry at once. He makes a face but continues to try and open it. Even going full force, he doesn't even dent the wood, nor does it open.

"This thing is creepy." he finally decides, dropping it back on the desk.

"How is it not opening?" Esme asks from where she'd perched herself on the desk.

"I have no idea, it's amazing though. How can he open it if we can't?" I ask, trailing my fingers over the lid again. There were hinges on the outside, it's not like it just didn't open. We'd even tried taking those off at this point- they hadn't budged.

"Well, let's leave it for now. He's at the hospital with his godfather. Will you visit him tomorrow?" Carlisle asks Edward.

"Yeah, before school probably. I'll make up some excuse." He murmurs.

"I'll go too. We can say we're bringing food to the visitors staying in the hospital if you could get me a list of those that are staying." I suggest to Carlisle. Usually, I wouldn't touch the hospital with a mile long pole, but this man, kid, whatever, had me curious.

"I can do that, yeah, no problem." Carlisle agrees, and we disappear out of the house, closing the window as we go.

"Wha?" I shoot up straight, on high alert. After a moment I realize I was woken by someone knocking on the door, again. It seems every hour or so there was someone checking in on my godfather. Giving him medicine, keeping him sedated. This time, the knock comes again instead of them just barging in. I open it and blink at the two perfect teenagers in front of me.

Too perfect. I run through my head quickly- not veela, not glamours, definitely not sirens. Too white skin, muscular, charming. Honey colored eyes. So, veggie vamps? Just like Carlisle, I realized belatedly. All of that took a few seconds before I blink again and smile slightly.

"Hello, can I help you?" I ask politely. The one with darker, brownish colored hair smiles back.

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is my brother, Jasper Hale. we're Dr. Cullen's kids. We just thought we'd drop by some food for all the visitors that were staying with a patient, we know the food isn't the best here." they offer. Charming, but I wasn't falling for it yet.

"Sure, come on in," I say, waving them in. I drop my left hand to my right wrist, making sure my wand was still in its holster. I move and put myself between the vampires and my unconscious godfather, while they move a tray with muffins, doughnuts, bagels, and biscuits. I think a moment before I take a doughnut.

"Tea? Coffee?" the blonde speaks up softly, eyeing me funnily. I make a face at that.

"I still can't like the way Americans make their 'tea'. So, coffee, black, please." I murmur. They immediately begin making me a cup, while I eat the doughnut. When he hands me the cup I'm not surprised to find his hands ice cold, but I don't even flinch, having expected it.

"Thank you, Mr. Hale. So, sate my curiosity, yeah?" I ask conversationally as I move towards the trashcan, which was near the door, to throw a napkin away.

"Ask away." the one who shared the last name Cullen says brightly. I shut the door, so that no one could hear our conversation, and turn slowly, eyeing them both.

"Why is it that Dr. Cullen, sent his two supposed teenage sons, to scout out the new guys in town after one's hurt?" I ask as calmly as possible. If I hadn't been looking for it, I wouldn't have seen them freeze up for a split second before the blond cut in soothingly.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr…?"

"It's Potter if you must know. And I don't buy it, Mr. Hale. You've both been alive much longer than I have, at any rate, so I won't insult you by suggesting otherwise. Vampires who live off of animal blood are very rare, after all. I've only met a handful of them in my lifetime. Admittedly, I've known too many of the human loving variety." I muse. Sanguini was, honestly, a friend of mine now that the war was over. At the time he thought the light wouldn't support 'dark' creatures, but after I approached him to take a seat in the ministry for that purpose, we'd hit it off. He was like a distant father figure that sent awkward Christmas cards and occasionally remembered your birthday. He'd even lectured in my defense course when I was a professor. It was dead silent in the room for a few seconds before ones moving closer at an inhuman speed most couldn't track. However, my stint as a professional seeker with the Falcons for 7 years made me track fast moving things out of habit more than necessity. When they're in focus again it's the brown haired one and he's looking confused.

"How do you know?" He asks, surprised. That made me uncomfortable. He was obviously of the unmagical kind- meaning they never had magic in them, unlike ones like Sanguini who just lost the magic, or part of their magic, once changed.

"I live in a world where there's a lot of mythical creatures," I say slowly. There, that wasn't a lie and it wasn't a give away to the magical community.

"Harry?" my godfathers confused and slightly scared voice makes me rush to his side, setting the coffee on the stand next to his bed as I lean over him.

"'Lo Sirius. You took a good fall down my new stairs yesterday." I greet him as his grey eyes open.

"My head is going to split open," he mutters, closing his eyes again. I pick up my coffee and help him sit up enough to drink it. It was scientifically proven that Sirius had some form of ache or pain until he had coffee in him. Remus and I had hid the coffee for a week, and it was either migraines, achy joints or horrible muscle strains in the morning after sleeping.

"What are you going to do about us?" the dark haired one asks carefully, making Sirius jolt in surprise. He hadn't known there was anyone else in the room, after all.

"Go get your father and we'll call it even. I can keep my mouth shut so long as you can do the same." I decided after a moment of hesitation. They nod, and both leave. I notice that the blond one looks back for just a second, a look of puzzlement on his face before he's gone.

"Who was that?"

"Dr. Cullen's kids. He's your doctor. They're all veggie vamps." I tell him carefully, now that the door is open again.

"Well, that's one way to put it." Carlisle's voice comes in the room an instant before his body does. I straighten up, scalding myself. How could I have not seen him for what he was yesterday? It's not like it was hard to miss, anyway.


End file.
